The Rude Butler
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: When Mary gets bothered by Stowell's behavior, Tom and herself end up with a heart to heart. Season 5 Christmas Special spoilers. ONE SHOT.
**Just a short one shot between Mary and Tom I thought of whilst watching the Season 5 Christmas special. Hope you enjoy x**

Stowell was really starting to agitate Lady Mary. For the whole duration of the Crawley's visit to Brancaster Castle he's been nothing but disrespectful of Tom. Rose suggested that it was most likely being caused because Tom is the former chauffeur, or possibly because he is Irish, and that made Lady Mary feel very overprotective over Tom. What really bothered Mary however, was that Tom didn't seem to be as bothered as she was. He seemed almost defeated by it. So when Stowell didn't offer Tom cake until he was asked to, Mary decided to finally find out how Tom felt about it.

She waited until the families had started to leave the library, when she pulled Tom aside.

"Did Stowell offer you cake then, or did you have to ask?" Already knowing full well what the answer would be.

"What do you think," Tom replied with a sad smirk on his lips.

"I think it's rude, and that Lord Sinderby really ought to talk to him, otherwise I will."

"I'm quite used to it by," Tom smiled sadly.

"Well you shouldn't have to be used to it," Mary folded her arms, evidently bothered at the thought of someone being so rude to someone she was so close to. "It's been happening the entire time we've been here and Lord Sinderby doesn't seem to take interest."

"Mary, he's not the first person to disgrace me – let alone being the last,"

"But that doesn't mean you should just stand there and do nothing; we have to show that what he's doing is wrong. I already spoke to Baxter about it. She thinks that perhaps Barrow might take a great interest in humiliating him."

"Nothing too great I hope," Tom thought about the many possible plans Thomas might have up his sleeve.

"Barrow knows his way around a scheme by now, I wouldn't be too concerned."

"But you are concerned for me, and I do appreciate that Mary." Mary took a moment to admire how fantastic her name sounded through his accent. He'd said it a million times before, but it sounded different somehow.

"It's my pleasure; we have to stick up for each other when we can." Mary smiled sweetly.

"You know, there's a very kind side to the great Lady Mary I never thought I'd have the pleasure of knowing." The two of them began to slowly walk across the room to join the families.

"Please, don't let Stowell catch onto the family's hidden secret; that I actually am more than just a grand Harlot."

"Don't talk like that," Tom stopped just outside the door.

"Why not? I'm quite sure everyone else does," Mary shrugged gently. "Just as you are, I'm used to it,"

"Not everyone else does… And I certainly don't,"

"The hidden truth is that I don't even realise what I'm doing when I'm doing something wrong. It's often afterwards I begin to regret my actions," She subconsciously took a step towards Tom.

"I don't agree you should regret your actions if you're only taking every opportunity that presents itself."

"You see, Tom, this is why you simply can't leave for America. I would miss your positive outlook too much." Mary mused, kindly placing her hand on his arm. "Not only that, I'll miss my only friend,"

"You'll have Lady Edith?" Tom suggested.

"Like she'd be much company: She's spending all her time recently fawning over her ward. No, I shall simply have to find ways to amuse myself,"

"You speak as though I'm leaving forever," Tom's eyes locked on Mary's blue ones.

"Aren't you, though? Isn't that what everyone ends up doing?" Mary gazes back, saddened suddenly.

"I could never leave forever, Mary."

"Because you'd miss everyone too much?" Mary laughed to herself at how corny that saying had become to her.

"Because I'd miss you," Tom said with all seriousness.

And then somehow, the two became drawn together. Either Mary's lips had found his or the other way around but regardless they were drawn together. He tasted of the sweet cake the pair had recently eaten and she tasted like the coffee. The kiss was simultaneously lasting a lifetime and over too soon.  
"We, um," Mary blinked, trying to remember her sentence.

"Yeah, I should-" Tom smiled sweetly. "Thank you,"

And with that he walked off, leaving Mary to watch him go and the taste of sugar remaining on her lips.

At dinner, Lord Sinderby disgraced Stowell in front of the entirety of the room. He also named Barrow a 'Stupid Fool' before the whole family. Mary's eyes straight away locked on with Tom's, who both shared a knowing look. It wouldn't have been obvious unless you were looking for it… but needless to say, it was there. Poor Barrow, which was all Tom could think. But Mary was secretly proud of herself. It was her request that did that, and maybe now Stowell will be more polite towards his guests, even the Irish chauffeurs.

"I don't know how you do it, Lady Mary," Tom whispered amusingly on their way out of the dining room after the meal.

"It's quite simple when you have your resources. Although I doubt very much that Thomas will appreciate being shamed like that in front of the families,"

"He is almost definitely planning something else as we speak." Tom smiled to himself. He knew exactly how Barrow's mind worked.

"Don't cause me to regret helping you," Lady Mary smiled jokingly. "Think of all this excitement you might be missing"

With that, Lady Mary walked with her father to discuss something.

"And so much more," Tom muttered to himself, his eyes refusing to yet leaving Lady Mary, before walking with the rest of the family he would having to say goodbye to.


End file.
